Talk: With Us
by Ivy Tides
Summary: Guys, have you ever wanted to know about more about the doings and thoughts of your favorite heroes and gods? Well guys look no further because this is your chance. As the old saying goes ask and ye shall receive and trust me you guys receive. I can't promise you that all their answers will be what you want to hear but guys we are getting the real deal and the real deal is this.


Hello and welcome to the opening sequence to our most wonderful and hopefully eye opening series. This series is not a new idea but it is an idea that I think can always be fun and always have an interesting take depending on who the story is created by.

So I guess the first thing first would be to set the scene and kind of narrate how this whole processes will work...

The Percy Jackson gang is sat nonchalantly sitting on the floor of Sally Jackson's apartment, with a strange girl seated in the middle. A small but quite high tech (thank you for the upgrade Leo) video camera is placed in front of them and recording the whole scene. The Sacred Seven as Leo like to think of them and Nico are seated in a U shape around the camera. Most of them look excited for the prospective chance that are getting, Nico however looks a little annoyed. Mostly because he thinks he could be doing something better with his time than sitting around, playing celebrity with his friends. But honestly Nico what's better than hanging out with your best buds? (Nothing, that's what)

The camera's red light flicks on and the room darkens with spot lights shining unto our nervous crew. They have no idea what they are in for and as the green screen unfolds behind the back of the new, unusual host of this bizarre show her head flicks up towards the camera for a dramatic and grand entrance onto the first episode of her new Internet Talk Show.

The Host begins.

Host: Hello and Welcome my friends to the very first episode of Talk: With Us. I'm your Host, Ivy Tides and we are here with the stars of the show the few, the magnificent , The Sacred Seven! And Nico Di Angelo. You may have heard of them, you may have seen themvin action but here on this show you guys get to know the real Seven and get to ask them any questions you like. Why? Because like all celebrities we have a craving to get to know more about them and with this show we are hoping to show you that the Seven are just normal half-blood kids trying to take the world on one monster at a time. Now before I go on let's meet our stars!

[Camera pans over to face Percy at the tip of the U]

Percy: [Hand comes up in a friendly wave] Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

[Slowly the camera moves from face to face in order to capture the Adonis like features of the group]

Annabeth: Hello I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena

Jason: [Jason gives a sharp and cool nod towards the camera] Jason, son of Jupiter

Piper: Hi, I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite.

Leo: [Leo's mischevious eyes tinkle as the camera faces him. From the look in his eye it is quite clear to the viewers that Leo will be the one to watch] I'm Leo Valdez, Hot Guy Extraordinaire. I like cute girls, fires and machinery. You can find me on Match dot com.

Host-Ivy: [Interrupts Leo as he begins rattling off his likes and dislikes as ifhe was a walking dating ad for himself] Um Leo can you please let the audience know your Parentage? Also I think you should stop there with your, er profile. Don't want to give away too much right? Leave them wanting more!

Leo: [Nods in agreement and gives the camera his most dashing smile] Leo, son of the amazing, most awesome, god on the mountains. King of the Flame and Ask, Hephestaus.

Hazel: Hi, My Name is Hazel Levesque and my father is Pluto.

Frank: H-Hello. I'm Frank, child of Mars.

Nico: [Nico grudgingly goes along with the proceedings] Nico. Son of Hades.

[Camera moves back to the face of the host]

Host-Ivy: Wow aren't they so charismatic and full of seasonality. Just what we expected from the stars of the first ever show to go on the VulcanNet! Our first show will be short due to the fact that we, haven't had any questions sent to us yet by our viewership so we'll ask this generic question.

Host Ivy- [Pulls out a tiny flashcard and reads the question] Chocolate, Vanilla or Strawberry?

Percy: As long as it's blue I'll eat it.

Annabeth: Neapolitan. Perfect blend of all three.

Jason: Vanilla, definitely. It's a classic.

Piper: Neither, I like Rocky Road.

Leo: Fudge Sundaes.

Host-Ivy: Leo... That isn't an ice cream flavour. Do you have any other favorite _flavours_?

Leo:I like Fudge Sundaes. I like what I like.

Hazel: Chocolate!

Frank: Chocolate. [Leo snorts after Frank speaks and mumbles something about "Always agreeing with Hazel]

Nico: None, I don't eat ice cream.

Host-Ivy: Well that was certainly [She pauses for a bit] an interesting first episode. Please send us in your questions for the demigods! Some weeks we will be having guests who you can specifically send questions to and have them answered! I'm your Host, Ivy and this has been Talk: With Us! I'll see you next week as we find our more about our favorite heroes. Till then!

**A/N: Hey everyone how do you feel about this story? And how are you feeling about our first episode. I hope that we will have many more to come! Please R&R as well as sending in questions for our demigods! Next week there will be no special guests but if we get a good enough reception I might bring one in!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better than don't hesitate to leave us a review!**


End file.
